When Their Worlds Collide
by XxxDeathStarxxX
Summary: Use to be called Kish vs InuYasha. When Ichigo and Kish fall into a well that takes them 500 years in the past what will they do? Will they ever get home? And who's this targeting Ichigo's heart? BEING EDITED.
1. We're taking a trip

**When Their Worlds Collide (Edited)**

**We're Taking a Trip  
**

**By: XxxDeathStarxxX  
**

* * *

It was a nice summers day at the old shrine in Tokyo. It was warm and a light breezes danced through the tree's leaves.

Standing in the old well house was a pale, young, long eared, boy by the name of Tarto, or as his friends called him Tart.

"Woah! This well must be ancient! Wait…are those bones?" the young alien boy stated some what afraid.

He was here taking a break from his usual duties of destroying the human race. He had been accompanied by his older companion Kishu, but he was taking his day off in his own sense of 'fun', which Tart though was completely demented.

Outside you could hear the yells of a girl that Tart had heard too many times before and only one person could make her scream like that. Kishu. Tart sighed, yes, Kishu had his own sense of fun...

* * *

The boy know as Kishu was indeed outside doing one of his favorite things. His arms were snaked around his adored 'kitten's' body, that was quite angry at the moment. The boy's left was curled around her neck, the right around her waist.

"Come on, Ichigo." he said playfully, his golden-amber eyes gleaming.

The scarlet haired girl squirmed in his hold, trying to escape him with no effect.

"Let go, uh! Stop it!" Ichigo said trying to flair her arms, but Kishu just pressed himself closer.

Ichigo felt awkward, 'Why does he always have to wear such revealing clothes!?!' she thought to herself dreadfully.

For Kishu was wearing his usual attire. A black and brown shirt that went down mid-arm and showed off his midriff. He wore matching baggy shorts that ended right before the knee. Sock-like brown boots covered his feet. Red bandages covered his shins and arms.

"No." he answered plainly.

"Yes!"

"Maybe if you say please..." he teased.

"Please! Now let go!" she said impatiently.

"Not till my honey gives me a kiss." Kish replied with a smirk on his face.

"Not in a million years."

"Fine by me, I can wait," He's starts to bury his face in her hair. "And I'm fine with cuddling too!"

_'Someone kill me...'_ thought Ichigo annoyed and started struggling again.

"I could get use to being like this _forever._" emphasized Kish.

"You've got to be kidding me!" the cat said irritated.

Without noticing it the two were moving backwards towards the well. As Kish touched the threshold he lost his footing and tripped. Ichigo and Kish half fell half float down the stairs screaming.

Hearing a noise Tart quickly dodged and turned to see Kish and Ichigo falling from the stairs and disappear into the well.

"What the…" Tart managed to murmur out in confession as he saw the the well empty. "Kish...? KISH! ICHIGO!?! Where are you guys?"

* * *

Ichigo felt her body dropping and become weightless, scared she closed her eyes and clung to the only solid thing she could feel and felt it do the same. If Ichigo had opened her eyes for even a second she would be able to see the lights swirling around them as the thick magic took them away.

**THUD**

The pink Mew felt her body become solid once more, but just as she felt the ground it disappeared again but this time she could still feel her body. She was being carried and when she finally opened her eyes she saw a thick forest surrounding her.

The hold on her loosened and she took a step forward. "What happened? We're alone? Were are we Kish?" she said getting nervous, "What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry!" the green haired boy said pulling her close to him so she was facing him.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

Kish leaned one hand on her shoulder and the other on his hip. He looked around as though being watched, "Like you said, _we're alone_." he said seductively.

And then a loud noise came from the bushes and they both froze...

* * *

DeathStar: Hi people! I really HATE how I wrote this story (to think once it was my pride and joy!) so I redid it. Hope its better this way.

**PS: Though I hate to admit it... *growls* I could probably use someone to Beta Read my stuff. So if your interested Pm or e-mail me.**


	2. Where are we?

Kishu-san: Here's chapter two! I would really like it if you review. It takes my friends and I hours to come up with these, and by law we have school and school means homework. Any way it takes like two minutes to review. It won't kill you to review my fic (probably, do not sue me if you or a family member dies of reviewing me and my friends. I need an idea on what to call are group, oh well!).

InuYasha: I better be in this chapter.

Kishu-san: Keep your kimono on dog boy.

InuYasha: -death glares- Kishu-san and that freaky Pie-san that likes to look at pictures of me without a shirt on do not in hell's name own me. Thank the gods for that, or that stupid alien and that girl he's all goo-goo eyed about.

Kish: What did you call me!?!

Kishu-san: Save it for the fic guys.

* * *

Chapter two:

Last time on Kish vs. InuYasha:

"What are you doing?" asks Ichigo. He moves his right hand to her neck the left he put on his own hip. He slowly looked around to see if anyone was there. "Like you said _'we're alone'_." Says Kish _suggestively_. A sudden noise comes from the bushes…

* * *

A red blur hops out. It rushes over to the two. Ichigo shouts in terror. Her cat ears and tail popped up. The red 'thing' was actually a boy in a red kimono. The boy had dog-ears and looked menacing. He was sort of crouching like a dog on the ground and he started barking. "Grrr roof roof" said the dog guy. Ichigo was really scared so she clutched/ hugged the closes thing near her. Kish. Kish was confused. What was happening? Who was the dork in the red pajamas?

"Grr" said the dog guy again. Ichigo was so freaked out, she jumped out of Kish's arms and climbed up a tree. Dog boy started to bark at the tree she was in. When Ichigo got to a branch she hugged it and closed her eyes saying "Happy place. Happy place."

* * *

Then Kish looked half-dead. His eyes were grave, like he hadn't slept in days. Purple-ish rings were around his eyes. His arms on his hips, doing that power pose thing. 'He can't do that to _my_ Ichigo!' thought Kish. "Hey you, dog breath, leave my girlfriend alone!" says Kish loudly. That got Ichigo's attention. "Your _**what?**_ Since when?" Kish is kind of annoyed about her back talking his comment. "Since the day I first set eyes on you!" he replied loudly.

"Leave me to my business, elf lord!" said a new voice, supposedly coming from the dog boy. "Who are you to call _me_ names, mutt!" said Kish now looking at the guy with the dog-ears. Dog guy was now standing at his full height. "So you want to fight! You don't look like a very tough demon. This'll be easy." Said dog guy. "Demon? I'm not a demon! And before you make any more stupid comments about my ears, I'm not an elf!" said Kish who was getting pissed of at this dude.

"Yah right! Then why do I smell a strong power source? The only thing it could be is a Shikon jewel shard. And you can't tell me you're human. I'm not baka!" he said. (Kishu-san I'm going to use 'he' for the red guy right now. 'Dog boys' getting annoying.) "I'm not a demon! I'm an alien! And I don't know what's up with this 'jewel thing' but that doesn't give you the right to hurt Ichigo! Who the hell are you any way!?!" said Kish with force in his voice that made him sound macho.

'He' took out a ratty old sword. "My names InuYasha. I'm not sure what an alien is but, if your little girlfriend here gives me the jewel, no one has to get hurt!" said the dog boy, now known as InuYasha. "I'm not his girlfriend!" came a roar from the tree. "See Ichigo, even a complete stranger thinks we should be together. Why can't you just except the facts!" Kish turned his attention back to InuYasha.

"I'm Kish, we don't have any 'jewel shards' but, you tried to hurt my knecko-chan. So I _will_ fight you!" said Kish. "Fine by me." InuYasha. "You really think you can beat me with that old piece of junk?" said Kish summoning his Dragon Swords.

* * *

Ichigo jumped down from the tree, between Kish and InuYasha. "You guys can't fight!" screamed Ichigo. "So you're giving me the shard willingly? Smart decision." Said InuYasha with a little bit of pride in his voice. "I'd give it to you if I had it, but I don't!" said Ichigo getting a bit angry.

InuYasha stared at Ichigo for a moment. "Well if you won't give it willingly I'll take it by force! Tatsaiga transform!" he raised the sword above his head…

* * *

Kishu-san: Cliffy I know. I have more ideas, I'm just tired of typing. Of course I'm always open to _**others**_ _**ideas.**_ So review! I don't bight, unless you annoy me. Though I prefer clawing people. Biting leaves a horrid taste in my mouth. If you are wondering what I mean by 'clawing' I tell you. I have sharp pointed nails. They are so sharp people don't consider them nails any more. They are called claws, thus 'clawing'.

InuYasha: You made me sound like a rabid dog!


	3. Somthing you'll hate

Kishu-san: I want to say a special shout out to my #1 reviewer so far, black anime fan. You rock! So any way all you who actually read this are going to hate me.

Kish: Why is that?

Kishu-san: -looks around- Can I trust you?

Kish: -nods-

Kishu-san: -whispers-

Kish: -shocked- Oh my god! That's evil!

Kishu-san: I don't own InuYasha or Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did why would I bother being here. I'd be bathing in yogurt right now. Just kidding, it would be chocolate.

* * *

Chapter three:

Now what is happening on the other side of the well you ask? A large crowd of people says "NO" "You suck, evil author person! Continue where you left off!" some guy in the back said.

* * *

In the present:

(Large groups of people: "We hate you!" Kishu-san: "Hey I'm the only one who can summon parentheses! No fair.-pouts like a two year old-)

The mews show up at the shrine. They are in mew form. Mint walks up to Tart grabs him by the shirt and raises the small alien into the air. "What did you do to Ichigo?" she asks. Tart is shaking a lot. "What are you talking about? I didn't do any thing to that old hag!" says Tart.

"Then why has her signal totally disappeared? Don't act dumb, where is she?!" screamed Mint. "I don't know! She was here with Kish and they fell down this old freaky well. When I went to look for them they were gone." said Tart really fast. "You exspect me to believe that?" said Mint. Tart struggled and got out of her grip. He flew up a little.

Mint was just about to fly up and get him when Lettuce said, "I think he's telling the truth Mint." Pudding nodded "Tar-Tar wouldn't lie about something so serious na no da." Tart sighed with relief. Mint had been really flaming the poor kid. He slowly flies down trying to be as far away from Mint as possible.

"I'm guessing when Kish and the hag fell down the well he must of teleported." Said Tart. "Wouldn't he teleport where he was before he and Ichigo fell in the well?" asked Mint suspiciously. "His body was probably in shock, I'm amazed he could teleport. When he teleported he must have lost control. You need a lot of control while teleporting or it gets all screwed up." said Tart in a matter of faculty voice. Then

Zakuo decided to speak up (finally). "So that means they could be any where." She said without expression. Tart nodded. "Don't worry Kish would never hurt Ichigo-chan na no da." Said Pudding.

* * *

Little did they know all was not right. They had no idea how to get back. A crazy dog boy wanted this unknown power source from them, and Ichigo had a sword coming right at her at that exact second.

To be continued…

* * *

Kishu-san: I told you, you hate me. I even hate this chapter, so I understand if you don't review. (Though it would be nice) I just felt like being evil. But it made me feel sucky so no more junky chapters like this, I promise.

InuYasha: You bet it suck! I was only mentioned in the last paragraph and you didn't even say my name!

Kish: Well you've got a sword to my knecko-chan's neck just about. How do you think that makes me feel!

Kishu-san: I'll update ASAP! Sorry for the suckiest chapter in the world.


	4. Battle of Fang and Dragon Sword

Kishu-san: My last chapter was so horrible I started typing this right after I summated it. This chapter will be at least 30 times better!

The bum who lives in Kishu-san's head: I, being in Kishu's head know that Kishu does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or InuYasha.

Kishu-san: You have a really long name.

* * *

Chapter four:

We last left Ichigo and Kish:

InuYasha stared at Ichigo for a moment. "Well if you won't give it willingly I'll take it by force! Tatsaiga transform!" he raised the sword above his head…

InuYasha started to swing his sword but then…nothing happened. "_What! _Why didn't it transform? Hey, you stupid sword that girl is defiantly a demon! She has cat ears!" InuYasha shouts. He looks puzzledly over at Ichigo putting his sword to his side. "It only doesn't transform when I attack a human." He said. "Transform, that's not such a bad idea!" said Ichigo. She was mentally slapping her self for not thinking of it earlier.

* * *

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHIAS!" she screamed. A pink light shown around her and she became Mew Ichigo. "What are you? Demons can't call their powers like that." said a stunned InuYasha. "I'm not a demon! I'm a human! Well tenacity I'm a Mew Mew but, basically I'm a human with special powers!"

"Well whatever you are, give me the shard!" said InuYasha who was a still a little dazed. "Stop it all ready! We don't have any dumb shard! You're asking for it buddy!" Kish brought up his sword in fighting position. "Well you aren't human so the Tetsaiga will transform if I attack you!" said InuYasha with an evil grin on his face. (Kishu-san: Sorry still getting over me being evil, thus the 'evil' grin.)

* * *

And the fight began. Kish hovered a little waiting for his opponent's first move. All of a sudden, the junky old sword turned into a huge fang. 'This'll be fun' thought Kish sarcastically. InuYasha charged on Kish. Kish barely dodged it. The sword was only a hand's breath away. (Kishu-san: Translation, really close!) InuYasha continued doing this. Kish just kept dodging he was luring him away from Ichigo so she wouldn't get hurt, while waiting for an opening in the enemy's attack at the same time.

Kish finally saw an opening and slashed out at him. Cutting him on shoulder. "So you aren't as weak as I thought. For a second I thought you were all run and no attack." Said InuYasha a bit of surprised. He held his shoulder for a second. Then they resumed fighting.

To Ichigo the battle was like a blur. Kish got a few cuts on his chest and arms. InuYasha had also a few wounds on his thigh and stomach. They were very evenly matched. Ichigo had tried to get in the battle a few times, only to pushed away by Kish.

* * *

"Ogh, where are you, InuYasha?" said a soft unfamiliar voice from the bushes. Suddenly a girl in a schoolgirl uniform came out from the brush. "Hello there- whoa! What's going on?" she asked Ichigo. "That dog guy, InuYasha, he says we have a shard or something. Then he got Kish, the guy with the long ears, mad and they started fighting! We aren't demons by the way, I'll show you." Said Ichigo. She then de-transformed.

"I'm so sorry! I can't believe he'd do that. He's not usually like that. O.K., stubborn and a bit annoying but, I've never seen him do this before. My names Kagome, by the way." Said the girl. "Ichigo" said Ichigo. "O.K. guy stop fighting, _**now!**_" said Kagome. The two stopped and looked at Kagome. "He stared it!" said InuYasha pointing at Kish. "No, it was _that_ fucking bastard!" said Kish pointing at InuYasha. Kagome and Ichigo did that anime sweat droop thing. Then InuYasha tried to attack Kish and Kagome said "Sit, boy!"

* * *

Kish went over to Ichigo and InuYasha did like wise to Kagome. "What they had a shard!" said InuYasha. Kagome glared at him. "I didn't see any jewel aura." said Kagome. "What, I smelled a large power source! It had to be a shard! And it was coming from cat girl over here!" he said pointing at Ichigo. "My name is Ichigo, and maybe you were smelling the mew aqua I have.

"What's that?" said InuYasha with a blank face. "It's a crystal that the aliens that lived on earth millions of years ago, to purify the earth. When I use it in one of my attacks they become stronger and heal the earth." Said Ichigo pulling out a blue orb out (who knows where from). It was pretty and a rainbow showed where the sun hit it.

"Well InuYasha don't you have something to say?" said Kagome. InuYasha looked away. "I'm sorry. Can we go now?" he said sarcastically. "He really is sorry, he's just to proud to inmate he was wrong." Said Kagome smiling.

* * *

"Well what do we do now, Kish? We are totally lost!" said Ichigo. "You'll come with us to the village of course! It's the least we can do after InuYasha's actions." Said Kagome. Kish looked at Ichigo. She nodded and the four walked of towards the village as the sun began to set…

To be continued…

* * *

Kishu-san: This's a lot better then my evil chapter so I want reviews! Hope you liked it! This is like my third chapter I wrote today! That's pretty good since I suck at typing! See you space cowboys/ girls! I'll update soon. **_Ideas would be helpful_**. 


	5. What's going on?

Kishu-san: Well since I don't really have any thing else to do except clean my room (which I did this morning). I'm writing another chapter! Also, I might change the title. Why, because originally the comic I drew stopped after Kish and InuYasha's fight. But since this's my most popular fic I'm going to write more. My goal is 20 chapters.

Kish: Are me and Ichigo going to be together?

Kishu-san: Wouldn't _you_ like to know!

Kish: Yah! I would!

Kishu-san: You, or…

Kish: OR?

Kishu-san: or InuYasha.

Kish: WHAT? He's a fleabag, a mutt; any ways cats and dogs don't mix!

Kishu-san: If you keep pestering me you defiantly won't. Any ways blah blah… I doesn't own blah don't sue me. On with the chapter.

To: **Sar T.** It was just saying what was going on back home in the present time. It's not even really got any thing with the story.It has no effect in the plot, you might as well forget it. It was a lame chapter. That's why it's called 'Somthing you'll hate'. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter five:

Last time:

Well what do we do now, Kish? We are totally lost!" said Ichigo. "You'll come with us to the village of course! It's the least we can do after InuYasha's actions." Said Kagome. Kish looked at Ichigo. She nodded and the four walked of towards the village as the sun began to set…

* * *

It was dark by the time Ichigo, Kish, Kagome, and InuYasha got back to the village. They came to a wooden house, fashioned old like. (Kishu-san: I know, dumb sentence, couldn't think of any thing!) "Are we in a historical park or something?" asked Ichigo. Kagome shook her head 'no' and smiled. "We'll explain everything when we get inside." She said.

* * *

Inside was an old women, a monk, an odd looking lady, some sort of two tailed cat, and a little boy that look like a stuffed animal to Ichigo. "Hi guys, we're back! Sorry, InuYasha had a brawl with these two I found in the woods." Said Kagome. She then pointed at Kish and Ichigo. "This's Ichigo and the…guy is Kish." Said Kagome.

"Hello, you do not look like you come from here. Are you from lady Kagome's era?" asked the monk. "_What_ we aren't in the same era!?!" "Did I say something?" asked the monk. Ichigo started running around in circles and her ears came up. "Calm down konecko-chan, we'll work this out. I'm here so what could happen to you?" said Kish soothingly. Ichigo suddenly stopped in her tracks and looked at Kish. Her eye stared to twitch. "Do you _really_ want me to answer that question?" said Ichigo. "Why? What do you think I'd do?" asked Kish curiously.

"_You_ are here! The other mews aren't here, and we're pretty much in the middle of no where. Who knows what's going through your head right now." Said Ichigo. "What are you talking about knecko?" asked InuYasha. "You don't want to know!" said Ichigo, disgusted.

* * *

"Well now that you've calmed down, I'll introduce the others." Said Kagome. "The monk is Miroku, the girls Sango, the women is Kaede, the fox kid is Shippo, and the cat's name Kirara." Said Kagome. "Hi…" said Ichigo.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Ichigo. I am sorry for distressing you. I thought you knew." Said Miroku politely. "So, what's this we're in a different era stuff." Said Kish. "You are five hundred years in the past, in the 'Warring States' of Japan. We are looking for the Sacred Shikon Jewel shards. The shards give power to demons. We are trying to collect them all so we can put the jewel back together so it isn't used for evil."

* * *

They told them all about the jewel and basically the situation. "So what do you think about this, Kish?" asked Ichigo. Kish considered it for a moment, then he asked, "And what gain do you get in telling us this? This isn't something you tell just any one. Do you want are assistance?" Kagome smiled, "It would be nice if you did." "No way! No elf is going to help us! He's useless and cat girl is…I don't know! They'll just get in the way!"

"We'll consider helping you, and give you an answer in the morning." Said Kish. He kinda liked the idea of annoying this mutt. "I'm going out side for a sec." Said Ichigo. "May I accompany you?" said Miroku. "Sure." Said Ichigo. The two walked out side. "We should have warned her, hun?" said Sango. "What do you mean?" said Kish. "Well…" both Kagome and Sango said at the same time.

* * *

"Boy, this must be tough for you guys, fighting demons. Aren't you afraid?" asked Ichigo. "Oh, some times, you get use to it." Ichigo looked away from the monk. Turning her back gazing at the stars. She suddenly felt warmth near her. Then she felt a hand touch her breast. Her eyes got huge.

* * *

Kish walks out of the house. He sees the 'holy man' and walks over to him. "Hey you, nobody touches my knecko-chan in those areas but, me!" screamed Kish. Miroku turned around stunned. A very scary character walked over to him and punched him in the face.

"Are you all right knecko-chan?" asked Kish while hugging her. "Kish," said Ichigo sweetly. Then her voice became cold. "I'm not yours!" she then hit him on the head and walked back inside.

* * *

"He asked you to bear his child, right?" said Sango. "Yup." Said Ichigo, who had guessed this was a regular thing. "Konecko-chan why must you hit me? I was saving you from that pervert!" Kish was sticking his head in the room. "Yay, one perv saving me from another perv."

To be continued…

* * *

Kishu-san: I'm still thinking of a new title for this fic. I'll probably announce it next chapter. Hope you liked it! Please **REVIEW**! Ideas, comments, and just plain chatty-ness is fine by me. Also, if you bothered to read it, I was arguing whether she should go with Kish, InuYasha, or I guess some one else. Please give me your ideas, majority rules. See ya' space samurais! I know I'm a dork. 


	6. A Walk in the Moonlight

Kishu-san: Thank you reviewers! Kish vs. InuYasha is my most popular story so far. Yay! Over 200 hits! That's damn good for someone who has only been here a little more than a week!

Kish: People I still want to know if I'm with Ichigo! So you have to at least review and say who she should be with! Me preferably!

Kishu-san: Yes that would really help me with the plot. I've just got .hack, I haven't read it yet but, if I like it I might put this on hold and do a few fics about that instead. Pudding-san (not the character in the book, myfriend at school.) would you like to do the disclaimer?

Pudding-san: Yay! Uncle Kishu-san doesn't own that Inu guy or Ichigo or…well do you own Kish, case isn't _you_ Kish?

Kishu-san: Don't make it any more difficult then it is! Don't ask, but for some reason I'm her _'uncle'_. How I am related to her, or how it's possible for me to be an uncle, I have no clue.

Pudding-san: Give me candy! I want sugar:D

Kishu-san: And that's why her nickname is Pudding. On with the fic!

* * *

Chapter six:

Last time on Kish vs. InuYasha:

"He asked you to bear his child, right?" said Sango. "Yup." Said Ichigo, who had guessed this was a regular thing. "Konecko-chan why must you hit me? I was saving you from that pervert!" Kish was sticking his head in the room. "Yay, one perv saving me from another perv."

* * *

The girls looked at Kish. Their eyes started to twitch. 'Great, another pervert!' they both thought. Ichigo saw the look on their faces. "Don't worry. He's only perverted to me." Said Ichigo. "Oh, I'm no were is bad as that guy! At least I protect you! O.K., sometimes I get ideas but I'd never actually do them without your permission, honey." Said Kish defensively.

Ichigo raised her eyebrow. "That explains why the first time you saw me you jumped off a building and kissed me!" said Ichigo, in a matter of faculty way. "Yay, but at least you enjoyed it!" said Kish with a huge grin on his face. Ichigo, Sango, and Kagome's mouths were hanging open. "You did what!" (It was more like a statement then a question.) "You just said, 'I'm Kish' then kissed her!" asked Sango amazed.

"Nope, he kissed me, than told me his name then attacked me with one of his weirdo Kirma Anima." Said Ichigo. The girls turned their heads at Kish. They were now thinking, 'he's a complete psycho!' "I was under order kitten, you know that."

* * *

InuYasha finally decided to come in the conversation. Being the very 'I hate any thing that moves' guy that he is but, this alien or whatever the heck he was, was getting on his last nerve. "And it was part of your orders to kiss her? I know nothing about women but that is just disrespectful! What was going through your sick head!" he yelled at Kish. Standing right next to him.

Kish leaned back a little. "Calm down! No I wasn't under order to kiss her. And nothing sick was going on in my head. I just like to play with my kitten." Said Kish. 'What's with this? How can he treat this girl like this? Why is she even hanging out with a guy like this? She seams nice, and she looks kinda kawii…What the heck am I thinking!?!' InuYasha thought shaking his head.

* * *

Everyone was getting ready fir bed. Ichigo tried to get a spot as far away from Miroku as possible. InuYasha was no where to be found. Probably out side in a tree. Kish walked over to where Ichigo had laid down. He lay down next to her on the floor. Ichigo was half-asleep and didn't notice. He then rapped his arm around her.

This made Ichigo's eyes fly open. She was still paranoid from her encounter with the 'holy man'. "What's wrong, knecko-chan?" said Kish with a confused face. "Touch me again and you're dead." Said Ichigo, as thought it were the most casual sentence in the world. Kish looked shocked at this. Then he just smiled and walked over to a corner of the room. He sat down cross-legged, facing Ichigo and closed his eyes.

* * *

Ichigo couldn't sleep. (Kishu-san: If you just found out you where in a different era would you sleep?) She looked up to see Kish asleep. His head was resting on his shoulder and he was drooling a little. (Kishu-san: Sounds like me when I fall asleep in the car.) When she saw he was really asleep, she got up and went to the door.

'I guess I'll take a walk.' Thought Ichigo. She walked under a few trees. 'That's the path we took to get here, I think.' She thought looking out at a dirt road. The moon was bright above the treetops. Ichigo looked up at it as though to ask it 'why did you bring me here, with _Kish!' _"Who's there? Oh, it's only you. What are you doing out here?" Said a voice from above.

She looked up to see InuYasha, hanging out in a tree. (Kishu-san: That kinda rhymes.) He jumped down next to her. "I, uh…couldn't sleep. So I'm taking a walk." Said Ichigo. InuYasha nodded. Inside he was having a bit of a mental battle. He was wondering what was up with the loony elf guy that follows her like a dog. (Kishu-san: And InuYasha should know what that looks like.) They started walking in silence.

* * *

"Um, InuYasha, arigato." said Ichigo shyly. "For what?" he asked. "For defending me. Back with Kish." She replied, blushing slightly. InuYasha was shocked. He wasn't use to this. Kagome and him where always arguing. He was slightly blushing but he was one of those people who you couldn't see it when they blush. Even so he looked away. "Ah you're…you're welcome." He said nervously.

His cuirass side won. "Hey…I was wondering, why do you put up with that guy." "Hmm, oh Kish," she said. She looked as though she had just woke up from a trance. "Ah, I don't. I'm just use to it by now. He's been doing this for a while now. It's just got to the point I don't care as much."

He looked rather stunned. "What was he talking about before 'under orders' thing?" InuYasha asked. "Oh, his race use to live on earth a couple million years ago. The conditions got so bad they had to move to a new planet. That place was worse, they had to live under ground. When they came back to earth, humans had crowded and polluted it. Kish and two other aliens tried to reclaim earth and destroy humans." She said pausing for a good two minutes.

* * *

(Kishu-san: If you want you can skip this paragraph. Ichigo is just telling InuYasha about Kish.)

"One human, who I work for, knew about them and started researching them. Then he put animal genes in five girls, including myself. So basically I'm half cat. We were sent to protect earth and fight the aliens. But when their master, who had been in a deep sleep, awoke they thought they would get earth for sure. But their master turned out only to want earth for himself, not to save the aliens. I was battling him. He hit me and was about to slash me in half and Kish came and saved me. They fought and Kish got a large cut in his back." She took a deep breath.

* * *

"He won I'm guessing." Said InuYasha. Ichigo shock her head. This surprised him. His ears started perked up waiting for the details. "He died. After I fought and won. That Mew Aqua I showed you before, well there was a really big one inside Deep Blues body. It healed everyone and the plants. You see it's so powerful it can bring someone back to life." She explained.

They talked a little more. After a while Ichigo finally said cheerfully, "Thank you InuYasha, for the talk but, I should get some rest. Good night." He simple nodded. She walked back inside and waved at him. "Good night, Ichigo" he said under his breath…

To be continued…

* * *

Kishu-san: Another chapter done yay!

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I would like some people to tell me who should get Ichigo. Also I'm changing the tittle to _**When Their Worlds Calide.**_ I'm going to be evil, you want a new chapter, and I want reviews. 5 reviews 1 chapter, O.K.


	7. The Desision

**When Their Worlds Collide**

Kishu-san: As you can see I changed the tittle like _I said_ last chapter.

Kish: Whatever!

Kishu-san: -glares- Kish gets Ichigo. Be prepared to cover your ears.

Kish: 0 YAHOOOOOOO! Yay! I knew she loved me!

Kishu-san: Though I am a Kish-Ichigo fan, I wanted you to tell me what you wanted. BUT, this isn't going to turn into a total Kish Ichigo lovey dovey thing! She won't fall for you for a while Kish so stop happy dancing around!

Kish: -stops his 'happy dance' and looks glum- Still… she _is_ going to fall in love with me. -starts dancing again-

Kishu-san: Not if you keep being a dork. O.K. I don't own T.M.M. or InuYasha.

* * *

Chapter 7:

Last time:

They talked a little more. After a while Ichigo finally said cheerfully, "Thank you InuYasha, for the talk but, I should get some rest. Good night." He simple nodded. She walked back inside and waved at him. "Good night, Ichigo" he said under his breath…

* * *

Ichigo slept well that night. She woke just as the sun was rising. She felt really good. 'I must have had a good dream.' Thought Ichigo. This was something totally new for her because since she had cat genes she liked to sleep in a lot. She looked out side from the door frame. It was so beautiful. A large orange sun capped the hills making it look as though if you walked up to the top you could touch it.

She saw Kagome sitting out side on a little wooden porch. "Good morning!" she said cheerfully but, not loud enough to wake anyone up. Ichigo sat down next to her. "Hey Ichigo, I've been meaning to ask you. Are you and Kish… together?" asked Kagome. She seemed a little afraid of the answer. "Heck no! What gave you that idea?" said Ichigo. "The nicknames mostly, and how he acted when Miroku…" she replied. "Well _he_ certainly thinks we are." Said Ichigo. They both started giggling at this comment.

* * *

Soon the other awoke. They were having breakfast when InuYasha walked in. Ichigo then remembered the walk they had last night she had completely forgotten until he walked in. "Good morning." She said. InuYasha looked kinda confused. 'This girl, she always seems happy. Never mad or sad.' He thought. He just nodded. Then Kish looked his way. The two glared at each other.

InuYasha took his seat on exacted opposite side of Kish. The two didn't look at each other any more. "Hi InuYasha! Since when have you been so interested in the floor design?" asked Kagome. "Well, since you tell me to 'sit' a lot. I've noticed that the ground has _very _interesting patterns," he said sarcastically. You could practically see the steam rising from her head. See did not try to talk about the matter any more.

* * *

"So, are you guys going to help us with jewel shards?" asked Sango. InuYasha was on the other side of the room by now. They had stopped eating a while ago. When InuYasha heard this, his ears slightly perked. (Kishu-san: It's so funny when they do that!) 'Please let the elf go away! Well I sort of feel bad about his people and every thing but that's not even going to happen for another five hundred years or so. He still seems like a jerk.' Thought InuYasha.

* * *

(Kishu-san: What about Ichigo? InuYasha: What about her? Kishu-san: Don't you care if she stays or not? InuYasha: Ah, she's nice enough. I don't really care what she does.)

* * *

Ichigo and Kish nodded in unison. "Yes, we'll help you," said Ichigo. The two had discussed after Kish woke up. Since they had no other place to go, they might as well help. 'Ah great! I'm stuck with the elf dork!' thought InuYasha, his ears flat on his head.

* * *

(Kishu-san: I didn't know you knew such, new age vocabulary InuYasha. InuYasha: That's because you made me read this! –Holds up book titled 'The New Age Dictionary' all the new lingo, terms and phases of the century.- Kishu-san: Yea, how could I _make you _read it? –crosses arms smugly- InuYasha: You said you would show that 'friend' of yours Pie, pictures of me without a shirt on, -pauses for deep breath- and then lock me and her in a closet! Kishu-san: Okay, maybe I _did _make you read it.)

* * *

"We better get going then!" said Shippo excitedly. "Yeah." Mumbled InuYasha. They packed up and started down a narrow path. 'I think I'm going to like it here. These people, they're so amazing!' thought Ichigo.

To be continued…

* * *

Kishu-san: Sorry this chapter is so boring! I couldn't think of any thing. Thanks to all that reviewed! Please give me ideas! I'm brain dead! I might postpone this story if I don't get ideas. I have a few for some other stories and if I don't get them down I might lose them. REVIEW! Remember 5 reviews 1 chapter! 


	8. The battle of the Demon Snake!

Kishu-san: Here is chapter eight! I'm getting a lot of hits for this story. Also thank you **black anime fan** for the idea! Shippo would you like to do the disclaimer?

Shippo: Sure, the baka writing this doesn't own the stories InuYasha or Tokyo Mew Mew. There, how'd I do?

Kishu-san: -glares- Perfect.

* * *

Last time:

"We better get going then!" said Shippo excitedly. "Yeah." Mumbled InuYasha. They packed up and started down a narrow path. 'I think I'm going to like it here. These people, they're so amazing!' thought Ichigo.

* * *

They had been traveling for a week now. Ichigo's legs hurt from all the walking but she didn't complain. She always smiled. It made her determined in a way no one but her could understand. She had learned a lot in this time. About these people she was assisting, survival, and the jewel and the demons after it.

'How could something so small cause so much destruction.' she thought. She had been told how the jewel had been created. It had slightly sickened her to hear the tale. How the demons, fussed together to destroy it's keeper.

* * *

She knew just about everything about the jewel, and these people she was helping to recover it. Except InuYasha. He kept to himself. Cats and dogs aren't a really god mix any way, but that night. That night, it had come to her mind more then a few times. It had made her wonder about him. He was so… kind. Yes, kind. He would never admit it but he was a nice person. He was stubborn and argumentative, but it was only a mask.

Sometimes he had yelled at her. She never yelled back. She kept comb and just smiled some times, even apologize. This just amazed InuYasha. She never got angry with him. This was more alien to him then Kish. Kagome and him argued a lot and the others frequently. He just was mystified on how this 15 (Kishu-san: I know they are younger! But this is my fic) year old girl could keep on going. Even when it was plain to see she was tired, she never asked to take a brake.

* * *

They were walking up a mountain trail. InuYasha glanced at Ichigo. At the same time Ichigo glanced at him. He must of looked concerned or something because she gave him a determined, reassuring smile. As if she was saying as clear as day, 'I'm fine.' They held each other's gaze for a moment and continued to walk.

Kish noticed this glance. No one else had, but he had. He'd seen this glance before. It only lasted for a few seconds, but Kish noticed. He noticed anything that InuYasha did around _his_ Knecko-can. The two barely ever talked to each other and even less did they ever have a conversation alone together, but that glance made Kish green with envy. It made him think they were closer then it appeared. If the two themselves knew it or not.

Kish kept staring at the back of the 'hell hound' as he had secretly nicknamed InuYasha. InuYasha could feel the stare boring into his back. He turned to look at Kish. The two glared at each other so hostile, you'd never think they were helping each other.

'He better not touch Ichigo. She's mine and mine alone!' thought Kish. InuYasha on the other hand, 'How can Ichigo put up with this guy! Good thing we found them in the woods. I don't even want to _think_ of what he might have done to her.'

* * *

InuYasha saw Ichigo as, in a way, a little sister. She seemed so cheerful and always had confidence in him. She seemed to think he could do no wrong. And here was _this guy_! He was jerky, possessive, and a little perverted. And just like most big brothers, InuYasha wanted to make sure Ichigo was safe. This elf dork gave her no respect and was always trying to make a move on her.

'I should hurl him down the…' InuYasha's thoughts were interrupted by Kagome speaking. This made him come back to earth immediately. "I séance a jewel aru!" said Kagome. "Where?" asked Sango pulling out her giant boomerang. Kagome pointed west of the trail.

* * *

Ichigo pulled out her pendant and transformed. But she wasn't in her regular Mew Ichigo outfit. After learning how much of a pervert Miroku was she was sure to change it. She was instead wearing a short sleeved kimono that went down an inch past her knee. It was white with pink trim.

"You…you have ears!" said Shippo in amazement. "Yeah, so do you! Ever body has ears silly! Do you have a problem with them? Any way, we shouldn't be talking we should be looking for the shard!" said Ichigo, putting her hands on her hips. "She's right. Let's get going." Said Miroku.

They all started running to (except Kish, he floated) the area where the jewel shard was seance. They came to a small valley in-between the mountain they were on and the next one over. A large winged snake was at the bottom. It had the head of a cobra. Scarlet red scales that was even redder because the 'thing' was devouring what might at one point been a deer. It's eyes soulless black vortexes.

There was an odd figure near the creature. A man in an albino baboon cloak. He snickered evilly at the sight of them. "I see you have some new friends InuYasha. Was I getting to hard for you and your…_ human_ friends." His voice was cold. It made Ichigo shiver. Then he continued, "These ones don't look so human at all. The cat one," he said eyeing Ichigo. This got both InuYasha and Kish pissed. " she is definitely a demon, yet I séance no Dominick energy coming from her. How interesting. The elf, I've seen nothing of his kind before." The man said.

"Shut up Naraku! Leave he- them alone!" screamed InuYasha with much venom. He had almost said 'her'. He really didn't care what he said about Kish, but he didn't want Ichigo to be targeted. Naraku would use any advantage he could get over his enemy.

"Well if you wish to be that way, so be it." Naraku said raising his hand. The creature, which Ichigo thought could only be a demon, sprang forth, fangs flaring at her. She jumped up and the demon got a mouth full of dirt. She landed on the creature's head and clawed at its eyes. It made a horrible noise and flung Ichigo into a tree in a deeper part of the forest.

* * *

InuYasha and Kish reacted at the same time. They drew their weapons. They ran over to the snake-demon. Kish made electricity come from his Dragon Swords and InuYasha used the Wind Scar. The combined affect hurt the creature badly.

The creature tried to take flight by raising the thin skin on ether side of its sides used as wings. "Kagome!" said InuYasha. She got the idea of what he was trying to tell her. She took her bow out and shot at one of the leathery wings. The creature screeched in pain. It fell to the ground, blood gushing from its injured side. It got up again, laid it's head back and hissed at them. Sango flung her boomerang at it.(Kishu-san: I forget her battle cry or whatever you call it.)

The creature then lay limp, dead on the ground. "Hey, Naraku you aren't as smart as you think, hu? What? Where is he?" InuYasha said. Then in unison they all said, "Ichigo!" Kish and InuYasha start running into the forest before the others could even blink.

* * *

As the whole fight had gone down Ichigo lay in pain on a tree. That weird man came up to her. She was so weak she de-transformed. "Interesting, how are you able to summon powers like that? You _are_ in fact human, then." He said. "Get lost, jerk!" said Ichigo grinding her teeth really hard together. "Hmm, and why would I want to do that?" he smiled wickedly.

All of a sudden Ichigo's head perked up, a noise of feet in the distance. "It seems we can't have a private conversation here anymore." Said Naraku. He then slung Ichigo over his back like a bag and started to fly away. Kish and InuYasha got there just in time to see Ichigo struggling in Naraku's grip before completely disappearing from sight…

To be continued…

* * *

Kishu-san: Done! That took me hours to type. I didn't get five reviews but after taking forever to type this I'm not going to wait for people to review! But if you want a new chapter five reviews this time! Also ideas needed! Pie-san is sick and it's easier to get ideas when I'm with her. I don't know why. Maybe its just being in the presence of someone equally insane.

Ichigo: I just got kidnapped and that's all you have to say!?!

Kishu-san: Yup: )

Ichigo:-.-

Kishu-san: Kish, InuYasha, give Ichigo a hug and make her feel better.

InuYasha: WHAT?

Kish: .

Kishu-san: I'll make you read this! –Dramatically pulls out 'Laws: The most boring book in the world' InuYasha gasps, then gives Kishu-san the evil eye-

-Kish and InuYasha hug Ichigo-


	9. Gone with all Hope

Kishu-san: Thanks to all who reviewed! So here's chapter nine. Sorry for the cliffy last chapter. I my self hate cliffhangers, yet I write them. Does that make any séance?

Kish: When will Ichigo kiss me!

Kishu-san: Not for a while, if ever. I'm taking this story slow and steady. I'm not going to rush into anything.

Kish: Well that sucks!

Kishu-san: Only for you.

Ichigo: Why did InuYasha and Kish hug me last author corner thing?

InuYasha and Kish: Kishu-san threatened us!

Ichigo: What could Kishu-san do that was so bad you'd hugged me?

InuYasha: A law book!

Ichigo: That's horrible! But how could Kishu-san _make_ you read it?

Kish: You don't want to know. But it includes pictures of us, Pie-san, and a closet.

Sackaroo: Hi! Kishu-san have you forgotten me?

Kishu-san: No way! Your one of the first Japanese style character I ever created! I'll make it up to you, you can do the disclaimer.

Sackaroo: Kishu-san doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew or InuYasha. Kishu-san does own me, you can't hold me hostage!

* * *

Last time on 'When Their Worlds Collide':

All of a sudden Ichigo's head perked up, a noise of feet in the distance. "It seems we can't have a private conversation here anymore." Said Naraku. He then slung Ichigo over his back like a bag and started to fly away. Kish and InuYasha got there just in time to see Ichigo struggling in Naraku's grip before completely disappearing from sight…

* * *

"Oh fuck. Ohfuckohfuck! _Fuck_!" said Kish. If he even knew what he was saying could not be confirmed. Ichigo, gone, disappeared, kidnapped. She might be tortured, killed, heck that guy might rape her! What was he going to do!

"That bastard, that son of a bitch! Hey temme, give Ichigo back!" Kish heard something say. He had been so shocked, he forgot who was right next to him. (Kishu-san: If you want a translation of 'temme' or any other Japanese words check my profile.)

"What the naraku are we going to do about…Naraku? Shouldn't we chase after them?" said Kish. InuYasha looked at the ground. He shook his head. "No. There's no point. We'd just be wasting are energy. We'll go back to the others and make a plan." He said without expression. "But we can't ju" Kish almost screamed in protest. InuYasha cut him off. "You think I don't want to run after them!?! I'm worried too! It kill me if he hurt Ichigo." InuYasha was screaming at this point and some birds jumped out of trees and flew away at the sudden noise.

Kish was shocked. "Why would you care?" he thought, not realizing he was saying it out loud until InuYasha's face looked like Kish's a few minutes ago. "Wh- why? Why do you care what _I_ think? What do you think I think?" said InuYasha in that argumentative voice of his.

"Well I've got to think something! You barely know her for then a week and you act as if you've know her your whole life! Don't deny it. I've seen it! You look at her… differently then you should!" Kish replied.

InuYasha's eye twitched. "Are you suggesting I like, like her? Cause if you do your wrong!" said InuYasha in a 'if you are serious you are going to feel pain' way.

"Oh, I don't think I am." Said Kish. He crossed his arms and looked away from InuYasha. "Well, you _are _wrong! This isn't the time to argue! Lets get back so we can make a plan." Said InuYasha, in the most serous voice you will ever hear come out of his mouth.

* * *

They walked back in silence. Nether daring to speak to each other. Whenever their gazes met, they only glared. Several times each had urges to take out their weapon and hit the other really hard.

'This elf really has some nerve! Yeah I care about Ichigo, but not in _that_ way! Who does he think he is? I mean I'm like over a hundred years older then her. And don't get me started about dog years!' thought InuYasha. He liked this elf less and less.

'This hell hound, does he think I'm baka! He looked at her like, like he likes her! I know that look. He looked so caring. How it's possible for a jerk to look like this to look caring I'll never know!' Kish thought.

* * *

Some where they started arguing, who started it no one could tell. What they were arguing about was even more vague. "Well cabbage isn't a fruit!" yelled Kish. "And ice cream is made with salted potato chips!" InuYasha screamed. This continued until they got back to others and noticed they were staring.

All of a sudden Kish and InuYasha felt popcorn being thrown at their heads. "Will you two idiots stop being baka for a minute and go save Ichigo!" Some voice said. Everyone looked at the bushes. The audience reading this was getting ready to throw more popcorn.

"Kishu-san, did you hit the interactive switch again?" asked Kish to the sky. "Yeah, cause they aren't suppose to effect the story." Said InuYasha pointing at the people that he shouldn't even notice.

In an office like room Kishu-san hears their protest throw a speaker. "Wh- Oh! I was leaning on the switch again, sorry guys!" said Kishu-san. (Kishu-san: I'm narrating myself! It's weird!) Kishu-san switches back a medieval looking switch that was coming out of the wall.

All of a sudden the people are chained to some bleachers. Being forced to sit and not interfere anymore.

* * *

"Okay, that was weird." Said Miroku. "You think? What were they talking about saving Ichigo?" asked Shippo.

InuYasha and Kish started to twitch. They both felt like shit. They both cared about Ichigo, in different ways, but still. They had acted like idiots. Wasted time that could have been used to save her.

Kagome's face turned grave. "W-what happened? Where's Ichigo!" said Kagome. It was more like a command then a question.

"She… Naraku…" Kish didn't know how to say it. "We got there to late. Naraku took Ichigo with him." Said InuYasha looking down.

'How could this happen. She… Ichigo. I got to save her. I still haven't got to show her all she means to me. I'll save you Ichigo, even if I have to take this mutt's help. I will save you!' Kish thought clenching his fist in determination.

* * *

Ichigo's head hurt. It didn't make séance. She shouldn't be here! She should be back with Kish and InuYasha…the others. She just realized what she had been thinking. She hadn't been thinking of the Mews. She hadn't been thinking about her own time, her home.

She had forgotten all about that, about them. She didn't expect to stay here, did she? She acted as though she had been here with them for years.

Kagome had been so nice and they had many of the same interest. Sango had been also kind. Miroku had been okay. Shippo was so young and cute, she loved hugging him. Kish… he had become very protective. He didn't like her going around InuYasha.

'Why was that?' she wondered. InuYasha, he had also been protective, but more in a brotherly way then Kish's possessive way. He was always making sure she was okay. She missed them all.

* * *

She suddenly awoke from her unwanted sleep. "Good you're awake." Said the cold voice of Naraku. "What do you want with me?" shouted Ichigo impatiently. "I have questions, you have answers and I might get some advantages out of this." He replied with a wicked smile.

Ichigo was lying down on a cave floor. She had bruises all over her legs and arms. She tried to get up, using her elbows for support. She stopped trying. The pain in her back was unexpected. Naraku snickered at her small cry of pain.

"Ha ha, I will see much pleasure in your and InuYasha's pain." He said. "What are you talking about?" asked Ichigo. "That elf and him seam to be very protective of you. Any way to hurt him is good for me." That comment sickened her.

Then Naraku disappeared. Ichigo looked around the cave. She was scared. She tried to move again, it hurt so much. She lay her head down, waiting for sleep to take the pain away. Hoping that in this condition she could sleep.

A sudden noise alerted her. She saw a figure, felt her body being raised off the ground. She didn't know what was going on and she didn't care. She was getting away from here that's all she wanted.

Wind ran through her hair. It was if she was flying…

To be counted…

* * *

Kishu-san: Who is the mysterious figure you ask? I don't know. I might have an idea. Review please! Ideas or just plain whatever is fine with me. 5 reviews equals another chapter. 


	10. Found by a Wolf Kissed by a Cat

Kishu-san: O.K. Chapter ten! I'm guessing you all know who the 'mysterious figure' is, right?

Ichigo: No! I'm like half dead! You hate me, don't you!

Kishu-san: I don't hate you! But I'd like you more if you forgot the tree hugger.

Kish: I think even I'd like you more if that's possible, honey.

Ichigo: --

Kishu-san: Ah…

Sackaroo: Weird, ah, um…Kishu-san doesn't own InuYasha or Tokyo Mew Mew.

* * *

Chapter Ten:

Last time on 'When Their Worlds Collide':

A sudden noise alerted her. She saw a figure, felt her body being raised off the ground. She didn't know what was going on and she didn't care. She was getting away from here that's all she wanted.

Wind ran through her hair. It was if she was flying…

* * *

What was going on? Everything was going so fast, a blur! It was too real to just be Ichigo's acing head. She really was going practically the speed of light.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." Said a strong voice. Whoever it was it was defiantly male. He never even looked down at her. Suddenly, she felt her body being placed down…

* * *

"What are we going to do?" cried Kagome into InuYasha's shoulder. It was dark now. They had made camp and agreed to go after Ichigo in the morning. Kagome had taken it hard she missed Ichigo. Kagome hugged InuYasha tightly. He heisted (not wanting to look like a softy) but then put a hand on her back, trying to comfort her.

"Where are we exactly? It looks familiar." Said Miroku. "Yeah, isn't this the mountain of the wolf tribe?" said Sango looking around. "Oh great! Your right it is! This fucking sucks! Could this get any worse!" InuYasha half screamed.

Of course Kish didn't get the meaning of this at all. "What so bad about a couple of wolves? I'm sure that'll be easy to handle." Said Kish with such ignorance it was funny.

"These aren't normal wolves! They're a group of demons who live together in packs along side wolves. Not to mention Koga." Said InuYasha. He whispered the last sentence. He loathed the wolf demon as much as Kish.

"Well that's a little different, but if they come I'll just make a Crima Anima." Said Kish tying to make up for his stupidity. "What's that?" asked a curious Shippo. "You'll know it when you see it. Every one is different." Replied Kish.

* * *

He didn't want to wait. He wanted to see his knecko-chan. 'Where are you? Are you okay? And if you are okay how long will that last? God, I've never really thought about you, or the fact there might be a god but, please… just let her be safe.' Kish thought staring out into space.

No one had the guts to deserve him. Except InuYasha, _of course_. "Hey el- Kish, I want to talk to you." He said. InuYasha stood up. Kagome looked up at him, her eyes suddenly dry. InuYasha looked as fierce as if he was going into battle. His fang slightly out, fist clenched, yes he looked like he was about to fight, but about what?

Kish got up too, he had the same fierceness as InuYasha in his eyes. His eyes were like golden-amber fire, slightly red. They both knew what they were going to talk about. InuYasha walked over to the trees and Kish followed.

* * *

They walked into the forest, some ways from the others. "So?" Kish questioned. Finally braking the silence that had been going on for the past five or so minutes. In which they had stared at each other so very cruelly.

"You know what this's about!" said InuYasha. "Yeah, I know but what about it?" said Kish.

"I just want to make a few things straight! Got it?" said InuYasha. Kish just stared back cold as ever. InuYasha continued any ways, "I do not like Ichigo in that way, okay. She's just like a little sister to me. You seem like a jerk, so yeah I got protective. How she can handle you totally baffles me, but…"

InuYasha said this with his ears down flat on his head. He suddenly turned around. "But?" questioned Kish. "If you hurt her, or in any way do something that makes her unhappy, _or me unhappy,_ I will hunt you down and kill you." He started to walk away.

* * *

Kish just stood there. "I think we said everything we had to. Don't you think?" said InuYasha turning around to glance at Kish for a second. He still had a hateful look. No mater what InuYasha would always hate Kish.

Kish nodded and they walked back to camp as silently as they left.

* * *

"Where am I?" Ichigo asked. She didn't really expect a reply, so it amazed her when she did. "The wolf den." Said a voice from behind her. She wasn't prepared, her cat ears popped up.

She turned around to see a man. The man had black hair

that was in a ponytail, he had slightly pointy ears (no where near as pointy as Kish's.), blue eyes, and a wolf tail.

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo trying to calm down. The guy seemed very interested in her ears. "I could ask you the same thing. I heard yelling and smelled Kagome. I thought you were her but you are a demon?" he asked. At the mention of Kagome Ichigo walked straight up to him.

"You know Kagome! I probably smell like her a little because I'm a friend of hers and no I'm not a demon! Some one… put this sort of spell thing on me that gives me cat powers."

* * *

'How else could I explain that there's a thing called science to someone in fuddle Japan ans because of some research some guy did he injected cat DNA into me?' thought Ichigo.

* * *

"A friend of Kagome's? I've never seen you before. My name is Koga, yours?" Koga asked. "Ichigo, me and… I don't know what to call it, ah well this guy named Kish…" "Kish?" asked Koga.

"Oh yeah can't miss him. Foot long ears, pail skin, amber eyes, show his midriff. Any way we some how got lost and InuYasha fond us. Then him and Kish started to beat each other up, Kagome came, we broke up the fight, and then they asked if we would join them on this quest thing. And here we are." Ichigo took a big breath.

"I see, well if you're a friend of Kagome's you are defiantly welcome here." He said. "How exactly do you know her?" asked Ichigo. Koga smiled it sort of caught Ichigo of guard. "I love her." He said.

* * *

That caught Ichigo even more of guard. "Oh." Was all she could manage to say. She then took in her surroundings. There were millions of wolves every where. "Wow, Zakaro would feel right at home here," She said. "Hm, who?" asked Koga.

"Um, a girl who is like me with cat ears and stuff except she's a wolf." Said Ichigo, realizing that she hadn't seen the others for weeks now. Yet she didn't think much of it.

* * *

The group set off in the morning. "Hey InuYasha, I know you don't really like him but, what if we asked Koga for help." Asked Shippo. "Not in a million years!" screamed InuYasha. Shippo who had been walking for once jumped onto Kish's head in fright.

(Kishu-san: He must have been really freaked out because 1 Kish isn't short, 2 he was hovering like a foot of the ground)

"Why not InuYasha? We can use all the help we can get." Said Sango. "The sooner we find her the better." Agreed Miruko. "I don't care what we do as long as we find her!" said Kish "And if this 'Koga person can help, then we're taking it!" said Kish.

InuYasha just frowned and his eyes had the 'you-can't-be serious' expression on. Kagome looked at him pleadingly. "Fine…" he mumbled. "Alright were can we find this Koga guy asked Kish scraping Shippo off his face.

Kagome looked around and pointed to a cliff-ish looking place. "Okay, that'll be easy enough for me to teleport us there. I don't think I can go all the way in one teleportaion with so many people so, I'll take it in five sections, so we don't lose anyone." He said

Everyones eyes started to twitch. "You can teleport? Why didn't you say that before? Why did we walk all this time?" Yelled InuYasha. Kish was trying to find a good excuse but he didn't have one. "Ah… walking is good exercise." He said. Everyone glared at him.

* * *

Several teleports later:

They landed at the entrance of the wolf den. By a waterfall to people stood. The one really stood out because of them having red hair. "Ichigo!" screamed Kish.

Ichigo had been talking with Koga for a while now. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice. She began to turn. She felt her self being lifted off the ground.

"Kish!" said Ichigo totally surprised. "Oh, Ichigo I missed you. I hope that horrible bastard didn't hurt you." He said. He said slightly rocking her. He was holding her bridal style. Ichigo blushed.

Everyone was staring. Then InuYasha got uncontrollable twitching fit. "Ah, Kish it's nice to see you and all but…COULD YOU PUT ME DOWN?" Ichigo said. This was totally embarrassing.

"And why would I want to do that kitten?" asked Kish smiling evilly. Then all of a sudden a pink light went around Ichigo. She shrunk and turned into a cat.

* * *

"This must be my lucky day!" said Kish hugging kitty Ichigo even tighter. "**WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER BASTARD**?" screamed InuYasha walking over to the three people… ah, two people and cat. "Is it normal for human girls to turn into cats?" asked Shippo.

"What just happened?" asked Koga. "Ichigo turned into a cat! That means I get to kiss her! Yay for me!" said Kish. "What the hell are you talking about?" asked InuYasha skeptically. "Well if we ever want Ichigo back to her normal, unfuzzy, self _someone_ has to kiss her and if anyone is it's going to be me.' Said Kish pointing to himself.

* * *

Ichigo didn't like the idea at all. She jumped up, scratched Kish on the face and squirmed out of his arms. "Ow!" he cried. Ichigo walked up to Kirara. They both sat down. They both stared mewing. One would mew and when the other was done they stared mewing. It was quit a funny thing to watch. Eveyone's eyes were on the cats.

When Ichigo had fully explained to Kirara what happened they kissed quickly. Ichigo suddenly turned back to a human. Everyone was speechless.

"Lucky cat!" said Kish breaking the silence. He walked over to Ichigo and hugged her. "ah Kish please let go _now_." Said Ichigo. "No way!" he said. "Kish, the hole reason for us getting lost in the fist place was because you were wouldn't let go." Said Ichigo. "I don't care ! I'm just happy to see you!" said Kish. Everyone besides InuYasha started to laugh…

To be continued?

* * *

Kishu-san: I'm seriusly blank. I don't have any more ideas. I'll probably keep updating but it will be more slowly. I'm sorry I'm just blank. Okay this time **ten reviews**. Thanks to my readers!

Kish: But Ichigo didn't fall madly in love with me!

Kishu-san: That's just a small part! This was suppose to be actiony too!


	11. A Swim Together at Sunset

Kishu-san: Okay, this chapter I wiped up some **fluff** for those romantic people. This's a **Kish-Ichigo fic** so the mushy stuff had to come in some where. To the people at my school who read this, please don't mock me. If you do it just shows you're jealous of my writing abilities! That and, I don't care what others think and if you want to be clawed to death… well you've been warned.

Kish: Did you say **fluff**? As in **love stuff**? As in Ichigo and me!

Kishu-san: Yeah, do to some reviews I realized that it is suppose to be a couple's fic too. I'm just not sure how people will react.

Kish: Well if it's Ichigo and me, I'll defiantly like it.

Kishu-san: What I would give to own one of these mangas, well I bout the books but not the rights to Tokyo Mew Mew or InuYasha, if I did, why the fuck would I be here?

* * *

Last time on 'When Their Worlds Collide':

"Lucky cat!" said Kish breaking the silence. He walked over to Ichigo and hugged her. "Ah, Kish please let go, _now_." Said Ichigo. "No way!" he said. "Kish, the whole reason for us getting lost in the fist place was because you wouldn't let go." Said Ichigo. "I don't care! I'm just happy to see you!" said Kish. Everyone besides InuYasha started to laugh…

* * *

InuYasha was still having a bit of his twitching fit and did not find it at all funny. It killed him not to hit Kish. Some how he managed to restrain him self. (Kishu-san: Amazing, hum?)

After everyone (except InuYasha) had stopped their laughing fit, the questions began. "So what happened? Naraku kidnapped you, how did you get here?" asked Sango.

"Well he did. He wanted to ask me some questions, about how I have cat ears and stuff but not a demon." Said Ichigo. She was about to continue when Kish, still clinging to her arm spoke up.

"Did he hurt you? I'm going to set of one of my Chirena Anima on him next time." He said. "What are these Chire-whoseta already?!" asked an inpatient Shippo.

"Well you'll see when Naraku shows his sorry face!" says Kish clinging to Ichigo more tightly. " So then Koga found me and brought me here. Kish, really, come on my arms going numb." Ichigo says.

* * *

Koga was interested in this pointed eared thing, known as Kish. He seamed to really cling to the knecko girl like there was no tomorrow. "Is this your mate?" he finally asked the two out of curiosity. He wore a blank look.

Ichigo turned bright red. "M-mate?" she just about whispered. Kish look dumb-founded for a few seconds and he loosened his grip a little on Ichigo's arm at the sudden question, that seemed to out of thin air. Ichigo was too stunned to get out of his grip. Kish's amazement soon turned into a wide grin.

"You bet we are!" Kish said happily. His smile got even bigger. Ichigo was redder then ever. She tried to pull away from Kish, who had tightened his grip on her again. "No we are not! Kish stop being a baka and let go of my arm! You shouldn't make dumb jokes about that stuff!" she said.

She had given up trying to get away. It was obviously pointless. As soon as she got him off he would just hug her again.

* * *

Now at the start of this chapter, InuYasha was all ready in a twitching fit and could barely keep himself from smacking Kish. How do you think he is now? We will find out now.

InuYasha twitching like a maniac now. Then he couldn't keep it in any more, he hit Kish hard on the head. "Owe! That hurt mutt!" Kish yelled at InuYasha. He robbed his head and Ichigo ran out of grasp towards Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara.

InuYasha's twitching fit suddenly stopped. "I'm glad someone agrees with me." Said Koga crossing his arms with a triumphant smile. " 'Bout what?" asked Kish still rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

"Him being the mangy mutt that he is." Said Koga, pointing to InuYasha. "Shut up Koga! We're just here to get Ichigo, then we will be on our marry way." Said InuYasha with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. His arms were folded, in that way that his hands are inside the opposite kimono sleeve.

Koga totally ignored InuYasha and walked over to Kagome. There was much interest in his eyes. "Why, hello Kagome. I'm _so _very glad to see _you_. I'm sure you are tired. You and your group may stay the night here. There is a hot spring not to far from here if you wish to bathe." He said with much care in his voice.

"That would be nice. Thank you very much, Koga!" she replied smiling. InuYasha started to twitch a little again. (Kishu-san: InuYasha dose a lot of twitching in this chapter hu?)

* * *

Several hours latter:

The whole Naraku thing had been explained in depth and everyone was relaxing. Even InuYasha had some what calmed down, or at least as calm as he could get in your 'enemy's' layer.

"Hey Ichigo, Sango and me are going to the spring. Want'a come?" whispered Kagome so Miroku wouldn't hear.

"Not right now. I'm going to rest for a little longer and I'm a little shy about bathing with other people, no offence." Said Ichigo. Kagome smiled. "I totally understand." She said.

* * *

It was now a few hours since Ichigo and Kagome talked. The sun was starting to go down a little. It would probably be completely down in an hour, give or take. She decided she would take her bath now. Miroku was being watched by Sango and Kish was no where to be seen. So she headed out for the spring.

* * *

Kish was happy. Even if he was far away from home. He wasn't any farther then before, just a long _time_ from it. And everything was going pretty good.

He didn't have to be bothered with Pie's nonstop assignments, paper work, and constant bickering or Tart's teasing and always getting in his business. And he was with Ichigo! No Ayoma for miles or years near!

How could it get any better! He would have what he always wanted. Ichigo, she would fall for him yet, he'd make sure of that. And that was what he was doing right now. Thinking of a way to get what was rightfully his. That was normal, he did this a lot. Call it a hobby if you will, where he was thinking was more… unusual.

He was under water, _naked_ under water. He had been under water for about half an hour now. His kind could hold their breath a lot longer then humans and he could hold it longer easy. He suddenly felt a shift in the water…

* * *

Ichigo had found the spring quickly. She looked at it with such a look that said, 'thank god!' or since this is a fan fiction of two anime/mangas Buddha.

She then disrobed and slid in. It felt so good on her swore muscles. Her bruises twanged for a few minutes but the pain past. She looked down at herself. She had lost all baby fat she had barely had left from these few weeks of travel.

She had been sweaty and it felt wonderful to get the uck off. She never remembered going so long without bathing or taking a shower. She slid deeper into the water.

* * *

Kish rose from the water, to see an equally naked Ichigo bathing on the opposite side of the hot spring. Could today get any better? She didn't seem to notice him, perfect. He silently dived back into the water.

Ichigo dumped her head into the water, then tossed her head from side to side. Shaking of the unneeded water. She put her damp bangs behind her ears. Ichigo felt something go around her waist. She turned her head.

Kish was holding her to his chest. "Hey kitten, how are you?" he said playfully. His hair was down and his clothes… were not where they should be, _on him_. "Kish w-wha-t are you doing?" she asked, her chocolate eyes had fright in them.

He seemed as though he was trying to reassure her everything was okay. His eyes burned with passion. He brought her closer. Ichigo felt her cheeks burn. She looked away from his face, downward. This was not one of her more brilliant ideas.

She was looking at his bare chest. She quickly looked back up. "You like? It's all yours if you'll be mine." He whispered into her now cat ears, smiling. He started stoke the velvety ears contently.

He looked at her, she had never seen anyone look at her like that before. She really couldn't describe it. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. Ichigo's eyes grew in shock. "Be mine, if only for tonight, Ichigo." Kish said with passion, want, no not want. More like _need_.

"Kish we can't! Plus I'm not going to do any thing till I'm married." She said pulling away from Kish. They were still close, in fact Ichigo could feel something rubbing on her leg, and she was pretty sure it wasn't a fish. (Kishu-san: I know, that's kind of sick, I guess the pervert I sit next to was starting to rub of on me.)

"We're engaged, that's close enough." He said putting his face so they were centimeters apart, noses almost touching. "Since when?" she asked, sounding interested with what his answer would be.

"Well we are stuck here. And if ether of us marries someone else it might alter history, so you kinda have to. Ayoma isn't here, what's stopping you?" He said with a gleam in his eyes. (Kishu-san: They don't know about the well. I made the Inu-group 'forget' about that. So don't tell them or this fic might suck!)

* * *

"So I just won't get married. That's simple enough." She said. Kish looked a little disappointed. "Come on Ichigo, you won't regret it. I'll make it the best night of your life! You'll like it so much I'm sure we'll do it again. Don't you want to have some fun?" he tilted his head a bit to the left.

"That's disgusting Kish." She said turning her head away from him. "How is it disgusting to express how I feel for you? Ichigo why won't you just stop this. You will surrender to me! You _are_ mine! Why do you resist!" Kish said a tint of anger in his voice.

Ichigo got one of those 'more brilliant' ideas of her's. "Okay Kish." She said, as though it was usual to say this. Kish's eyes seemed to say everything about how he felt about her saying 'yes'. She sort of felt guilty about what she was going to do.

She motioned for him to follow her and, he nodded. She led to edge of the spring. His back was to the edge and she was facing him. "Close your eyes, Kish." She said in a sweet voice. Kish didn't no exactly were this was going, but so far he liked it.

"Is it a surprise Knecko-chan?" he asked. Ichigo smiled and put a figure on her lips to show him to be quite. Kish closed his eyes and waited for his 'wonderful surprise'.

* * *

Now this is one of those times cat genes can really help you out. Ichigo's hand dipped in the water and quickly caught a fish. "Open your mouth." She commanded Kish. He _defiantly _was going to like this, to bad for Kish.

He suddenly felt something slimy in his mouth and opened his eyes. Ichigo was no longer there and he could not think straight so he accidentally swallowed the fish. He turned around to see Ichigo out of the water, and much to his distaste, _clothed_.

"Hey, kitten what was that for? I don't like fish, especially compared to you." He said in annoyance. "Sorry Kish, not going to happen. This isn't the best time to think about such things! We still have to help them with finding the jewel shards." She said.

"What's that got to do with… this?" he asked curiously. "Well I don't need to get pregnant right now thank you very much." She said turning around.

"But kitten you said 'yes' may I point out." He said in a-matter-of-faculty way. "Aug, Kish just leave me alone!" she said running into the woods. "I'll give her a ten minute head start." Kish said to himself.

* * *

Ichigo kept running, and running, and running. She ran so much, it's tiring just to type how much she ran. She finally collapsed by a big cherry tree. She was so sleepy, and now the sun was almost all the way down. Suddenly a scream came from her throat…

To be continued…

* * *

Kishu-san: Okay as I said before, I'm not sure how you would react. Please don't kill me! Also to **people who want Zakruo-Koga**: I'm not so sure about that. This wasn't supposed to have any of the other mew mews. My answer is maybe, but I don't think they would work out.

Kish: That wasn't as fluffy as I wanted!

Kishu-san: Next chapter there will be even more **fluff**. This chapter is a semi fluff. I can't just go from an action/ humor fic, straight into a total romance thing! Okay, ten reviews don't seem to be working so back to **five reviews**. **Ideas** are always nice to get.


	12. Love Will Heal the Pain

Kishu-san: Okay thanks to you reviewers! I must be crazy. I'm like writing a ton of other fics and this one's only half way through. Well if I get to twenty chapters like I want to.

Kish: Fluff please! Get to the fluff!

InuYasha: Fluff? That was not part of the contract! I didn't sign up for a fluffy fic!

Barcode-guy: They're insane.

Kishu-san and Kish: Shut up!

Sackaroo: yeah, well… Kishu-san and Pie-san don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or InuYasha.

* * *

Chapter twelve:

Last time on 'When Their Worlds Collide':

Ichigo kept running, and running, and running. She ran so much, it's tiring just to type how much she ran. She finally collapsed by a big cherry tree. She was so sleepy, and now the sun was almost all the way down. Suddenly a scream came from her throat…

* * *

Kish had just gotten out of the hot spring and was putting on his new set of clothes. Miroku, last time he 'exercised' some rich man's house had found them and gave them to Kish. He hadn't bother to change his old clothes till now.

It was a simple, black, long sleeved, kimono. It went down to the middle of his shins. Miroku had also given him some sandals, but since they would always be falling off when he floated/ flew, he stuck to his normal sock like boots.

His sensitive ears heard the cat girl's scream like being right next to the guy ringing the bell at the bell tower. His eyes grew big, stunned. As soon as he got his senses he started to run as fast as he could to her. He seemed to have forgotten that he could teleport.

* * *

A large fox-ish looking creature came at her. It was as tall as a man when it stood up straight.(About six feet.) He looked about 18. It wore baggy pants that went down to the knee and a red shirt. The fox-demon's fur was mostly blood red with tips of black under its chin and on top of its ears. It had deep brown eyes.

Ichigo's ears popped up. "Well you are an interesting one, maybe I'll take _you_ and the jewel. I wouldn't mind a new mate." Guessing from its voice and what he just said, it was male. He walked closer to Ichigo, she backed up but only met the cherry.

"What are you talking about?" she stuttered nervously. "The Shikon Jewel. I sense a large energy, it could only be from the jewel. Don't worry, I won't hurt you… if you be good." He said an evil smirk on his face. He was probably having dirty thoughts.

'Damn! I still have the Mew Aqua, and the demons keep thinking it's the jewel. What am I going to do?' thought Ichigo. The fox got closer to her. He then pinned her arms to the tree. "How 'bout we have some fun? You are my new mate after all." Said the fox boy.

He started to breathe on her neck. Ichigo felt goose-bumps go up every part of her body. "No!" she yelled out. "Come on! Stop struggling, your mine now." Said the fox. Ichigo kicked him in the shin. He winced a little and loosened his grip just enough for Ichigo to escape.

Being a demon he recovered quickly. "So you want to do it the hard way. Oh well, this will be a lot more fun." Said fox boy. Ichigo was shaking all over, her ears lay back on her head. He ran towards her with inhuman speed and hit her, making her fall backwards onto the ground.

He snickered, "What do you say now kitty?" "No one but Kish calls me kitty!" said Ichigo fire in her voice, sitting up. (Kishu-san: I wonder why? Ha ha, my plan is working!) The fox looked surprised, "Kish? Now who might he be? Not telling me I have some competition for my new mate, now are we?"

"Shut up!" screamed Ichigo. His eyes darkened, "If you're going to be _that_ way-" He came up to her and smacked her on the face leaving a new bruise to her all ready weak body. He then kicked her. He continued doing this until…

* * *

Kish kept running till he found his kitten. What he saw filled his eyes with horror. Some fox guy was beating her up. She couldn't fight back, she was to weak from the wounds from Naraku. Kish flew dashing towards the fox creature.

* * *

Ichigo saw a shadow come from the bushes. Suddenly her attacker was thrown back into the tree. "What the hell?" said the fox boy. "Leave my kneocko-chan alone!" yelled a familiar voice. 'Kish…' thought Ichigo sleepily. She felt safe now. Kish was here, and he wouldn't let her get hurt. Knowing this she let her self fade into sleep.

Kish knew Ichigo was hurt badly, he couldn't waste his time fighting the 'sly fox'. He saw a bird near by. He formed one of the kireana animas in his hand. The jellyfish like creature went into the small bird. It tossed and turned a little before it grew into a large blue phoenix animal.

The fox boy stared in awe, his mouth hanging open. "Kirena Animea, attack the fox creature! When you are done come to me!" ordered Kish. Then he turned around and picked up Ichigo. He then seemed to remember he could teleport. So that's what he did, leaving the fox to fight the alien.

* * *

They were then in the cave. It was very late and the whole Inu-group and Koga were still up. Kagome was pacing around a fire, she heard something and looked up to see Kish carrying Ichigo.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly. "Ichigo was being attacked by a fox thing. The dirty bastard! No offense Shippo." Mumbled Kish. They laid her down on Kagome's sleeping bag so she would be more comfortable. Kish stayed up all night watching her.

* * *

The next morning the group wasn't sure what to do. "We have to get going, but with Ichigo like this…" said Kagome. "Indeed, this is a tough desiccation." Said Miroku. "You could always stay here while your friends healing." Suggested Koga hopefully. "No Koga, you have all ready given us enough hospitality." Said Kagome sweetly. Koga looked a little disappointed.

Kish yawned, he looked half-dead. He was still worried about Ichigo. She still hadn't woken up, and she had been muttering in her sleep for Kish to help her. "Why don't I teleport her and me Kaede's village. You guys go on when she's better we'll catch up." Said Kish.

InuYasha wasn't sure if he trusted Kish alone with Ichigo for an extended amount of time. He heard something, he looked up to see a huge, blue, fire bird. It flew one circle around the group and landed on Kish's shoulder.

"What is _that_!" exclaimed Shippo from Sango's shoulder, pointing at the weir creature. "That's an odd looking demon." Agreed Sango. "It would be an odd looking demon _if_ it was a demon. It's a Kireana Anima that I created by using a bird. I can make tons." Replied Kish.

"How… strange" said Koga poking at the bird, it snapped back at him. "Well whatever this thing is we have to focus on Ichigo. Kish how will you know where to teleport after Ichigo's better?" she said.

"I won't, I'll just fly until I find you. Teleporting is a bit tricky. If you don't know exactly were your going… let's just say it isn't pretty. The bird will come with you so it's easier for us to find you." Said Kish.

"So I guess that's what were doing." Said Miroku. "Hold on! Don't I get a say in this!?! I for one don't trust this guy alone with Ichigo." Said InuYasha. (Kishu-san: I've made him really quite lately, haven't I?) "You'd rather us stay here with Koga? Fine." Said Kagome. This perked Koga up.

"That's not what I said! I meant- Oh! Grrrrrrrr-Okay I'll go with Kish and Ichigo go to the village. But you better not do anything elf dork!" replied InuYasha. Koga went back to being disappointed.

* * *

After everyone had packed up and waved goodbye, Kish picked up Ichigo and teleported to Kaede's village. He headed to the hut. Kaede was not there. Kish lay Ichigo down on the floor. He tried to make it as comfortable as he could possibly make it right at the moment with only there being the floor.

He went out to figure out where Kaede could be _now_ of all times! Though reluctant, due to his odd appearance, Kish was told by a woman villager that Kaede had gone to another village. The village had just been in a battle and the healer there was very busy and needed help. Kaede had offered to help.

'Oh well! I can take care of Ichigo until she comes back.' He thought walking back to the hut. 'I hope she wakes up soon' he thought looking at his kitten. He sat down, his back to the wall. He lifted up Ichigo's head and placed it in his lap so she would be more comfortable.

Her breathing calmed him. He felt horrible, he hadn't been there. She got hurt because of him. If he hadn't got her mad- she wasn't even really mad at him. Why didn't she get mad? She had been sensible, not really angry. He sighed, her breath lolled him to sleep.

Kish woke late that night, it had to be past midnight. Not having any sleep from last night seemed to make him sleep like an owl in the day. He blinked, Ichigo was looking up at him. Her eyes grew as she fully opened them.

"Kish? What happened? Where are we?" she asked softly. "That fox guy was attacking you, so I made sure he won't bother anyone again. We're at Kaede's village. Ichigo, what did that fox want? Why was he attacking you?" He asked.

Ichigo sat up a little leaning on Kish's shoulder. "He thought the Mew Aqua I had was the Shikon Jewel and then he…" she said almost in a whisper. "What Ichigo? What did he do?" asked Kish with much concern.

Ichigo thought back to what the fox had tried to do. "He tried to… to rape me." She said looking away from Kish. She felt ashamed being so weak that she couldn't defend herself. "Oh Ichigo, I'm so sorry." Said Kish hugging her close to him. Ichigo didn't pull away, it felt to nice and warm. Anyway, he had a strong grip and she was weak.

She turned to face him. "I'll make you feel all better." He said and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "Are you ever going to stop kissing me Kish?" asked Ichigo jokingly, giving him a small sad smile. She knew that Kish not kissing her would be the sign of the end of the earth.

"But I like kissing you!" he said playfully. Then he went serious, "But I suppose if you want to do it a different way, _you_ could always kiss _me_." Ichigo laughed a little. She lay down on Kish's chest. She was a cat, her body would instantly go to the warmest thing. Kish was not complaining at all.

"Ichigo, what are we going to do if we can't go back to our time?" Kish asked glumly. "I don't know Kish, I guess we'll just have to stick together." she said. "Kitten, why don't you give me a chance?" he asked out of the blue.

Ichigo's heart beat fast. "Kish I'm... I don't want to hurt you. Its just, I'm with Ayoma-kun, I'm not going to be unfaithful." she replied. Kish understood but still, he would reason with her.

"But we may never get back to our time Ichigo. Then you'll never see him." said Kish. "Well what if I gave you a chance and we did go back home? I'm sure no one would be very happy to hear it." Said Ichigo. "Well, just tell Ayoma that you've just met someone else. If he's as great as you seem to think he should understand, and if worse comes to worse, we could come back here." said Kish.

Ichigo sighed and closed her eyes. She came to a decision and she was going to stay firm to it. "Okay Kish, I'll give you a chance." said Ichigo. Kish felt his heart glide. He held her tighter, careful not to hurt her. "Thank you Ichigo. You won't regret it, I promise." He then gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

She smiled and gave him a small peck back. They laid down, using each other as a pillow. And they sank into sweet dreams...

To be continued...

* * *

Kishu-san: Sorry everyone I haven't updated in a while. Fir two reasons, 1) I didn't get five reviews fast. 2) I was working on other stories. I'm also sorry this isn't as fluffy as I wanted it, I think all my fluff went into my **Love Sick** story, but I will put in more fluff. I want **ten reviews,** 'kay? **Ideas would be nice.**


	13. A New Enemy For Kish

When Their Worlds Collide

Chapter Thirteen

Kishu-san: Yes! I have finally updated this! After re-reading this story I must say, it is rather 'suck-ish' compared to some of my other ones. BUT it was like one of my first non-one shots, so what can I say?

InuYasha: That everyone shouldn't even bother to read your stories cause its obvious you suck!

Kishu-san: --;; SORRY! Thank you to 'Dylan Millwood'. I now realize even if a story should just burn and I hate it, doesn't mean that I can stop updating for the people out there that DO like it. Thought it is harder to write something you don't like.

InuYasha: And what were you doing the whole time you weren't writing this fic!? You were writing stuff about the dumb elf!

Kish: I AM NOT DUMB MUT!!

Kishu-san: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, or InuYasha. On with the fic!

* * *

A week had gone by, and Ichigo was feeling much better. But Kish still wanted to be a hundred percent sure she was okay, so he said they would wait two more days.

'Every thing seems to becoming brighter.' Kish thought to himself. Ichigo was taking a catnap so he was just walking around the village. He found himself drawn to the river. The flowing water calmed and eased his mind.

Fish swam lazily in the water. Maybe he would catch some later for Ichigo and him to eat. She was a cat so she should like fish, right? Golden flowers grew by the edge of the riverbank, seeming to reflect the sunshine.

'I know! I'll pick her some!' Kish thought cheerfully. So he started to pluck one flower at a time, being extremely careful not to brake or crumble a single one. When he thought he had enough he got up from his kneeling position and started to walk to the hut where he and Ichigo slept.

* * *

His kitten was still sleeping soundly, her breathing even and rhythmic. Kish smiled at the beauty before him, watching her chest rise and fall. Kish sat down cross-legged next to her and started to run his hand through her soft, crimson hair.

She purred softly, loving the warm feeling of his strong hands. "Konecko, Konecko. I have something to give you." He said in a hushed tone into her ear.

"Want to sleepy…" Ichigo said half asleep. Kish chuckled softly. "You've been sleeping all day, and I'm sure you will like them…" Ichigo raised her head slowly. "Okay Kishy. I'll get up, just give me a moment." She replied drowsily. She started to sit up but fell and landed on Kish's chest.

"Ummmm, warm and comfy…" Ichigo thought out loud and started to drift back to sleep. Kish wrapped one of his arms around her waist so she would not fall again, while the other still held the flowers.

"Ichigo, are you listening to me?" Kish asked. "SHHHH! Pillows aren't suppose to talk…" "Well this one does." He stated. "What does the talking pillow want?" she said as Kish started to tickle her noise with one of the flowers.

"To give you these." Kish said placing them into her hands. Ichigo looked down and saw the beautiful flowers. Now fully awake she hugged him and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Kish they're lovely!"

"I knew you would like um!" he said proud of himself for being, well, Kish! Then he saw Ichigo's eyes grow big, a scream was heard from outside. Kish's head quickly turned and got up. "Stay here Ichigo!" he yelled, running out of the door.

"Kish! Wait!" she cried out from the threshold. Something defiantly wasn't right… Ichigo sighed, she had to make sure Kish was okay. "Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!" she whispered for once in her life.

* * *

Kish stopped, panting, wanting to kill himself forgetting that he could fly and teleport. A man, or more likely a demon stood in the path of the village. A disgusted look at the humans was clear on his face.

He wore a 'summer' kimono with a fancy flower pattern on it. A large fluffy, white, boa hung from one of his sides, something Kish thought must be old time armor was around his chest area. A sword was sheathed in his belt, while he wielded a 'spirit whip'. He had white-ish long hair, with a maroon crescent moon on his face and tiger like stripes on his cheeks.

"Who the hell are you!?" Kish shouted. The demon had an angry, monotone or 'The Pia look' as Kish put it. "Master do you wish for me to dispose of this filth?" said a little green thing that was pretty much like a toad thing.

"Hey, Yota! Shut it, why don't ya!" he replied. "Now, demon guy, what the heck do you want? I've got better things to do then to deal with your crap!" "KISHU!" a girls voice was heard. Kish's eyes grew with surprise, he turned. "Ichigo!"

* * *

"That smell…" the demon said. "I told you to stay away!" Kish said angrily to Ichigo. "No way!" she argued. Kish growled in irritation.

"You, Necko, you have the scent of Narku on you. Where is he?" the demon asked demandingly. "Leave my Konecko-chan alone!" Kish shouted at the demon. "You shouldn't disrespected the great master Seeshomaru, elf!" said the green thing in a squeaky voice that Kish found beyond annoying.

"FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, I AM NOT A STUPID ELF!!" roared Kish. "Tell me girl, where is Narku!?" Sheeshomaru commanded, cruelty creeping into his voice. Ichigo's ears went down flat on her head, this guy was starting to scare her. "I-I don't know…" she stuttered.

Sheeshomaru raised his weapon, "If you don't tell me now, I will kill you!" When she remained he went in to attack her, only to be stopped by a certain green haired 'elf'. "Don't you dare touch her!" he said. Blocking the attack with his two Dragon Swords.

Seeshomaru glared at this green-haired elf. He reminded him far too much of his younger half-brother, the same attitude, the same brash emotion-driven actions, he'd come following Narku's sent and instead gotten into a duel with someone who was like a second Inuyasha!

"You know you can't win against me." Seeshomaru said.

* * *

Kish on the other hand, found Seeshomaru to be WAY TOO MUCH like Pai, just hearing this gender-confused twit's voice brought Pai to mind and Kish longed to shut him up.

Using one of his Dragon Swords to pin Seeshomaru's right arm to the ground, thus ending the threat of that freaky Tokijin sword of his, Kish glared at him as he floated a foot from the ground.

"Ichigo is the only thing that matters to me… and if you threaten her… then I hope you aren't attached to you head too much, or you might just see it roll…"

"I see…" Seeshomaru was shaking, either from fear or rage… not even he knew. "So you let your emotions run wild… all because of some _whore_ that crawled from Narak's bowls! Go fuck her if you will!"

Kish's eyes turned red with blood. He turned slowly to face Seeshomaru, and before Seeshomaru knew it… half of his tongue lay on the ground, blood gushing from the sides of his mouth. Kish stood there and stared, never saying anything. His eyes were cold, relentless, and unforgiving.

"_Never_ speak about Ichigo like that again…" He finally whispered.

To be continued…

Hopefully sooner then last time… 

* * *

Kishu-san: I am sorry for not updating this sooner. I got so into my other stories I pretty much forgot about it. **Oh and paragraph 21-28 was by Dylan Millwood.** Thank you very much!


End file.
